Gordon Shumway
Gordon Shumway (sometimes referred to as "ALF", an acronym for Alien Life Form), is a male Melmacian who is one of Skip's close friends from Melmac. Gordon is arguably the most well-known Melmacian, since he is the star of the 1986 sitcom "ALF". He also appears in ALF: The Animated Series ''as a main protagonist, and also in ''ALF Tales. Gordon was born on October 28, 1420 (or, according to the Melmacian Calendar, on the 29th of Nathinganger). He is voiced by Paul Fusco, who is also his "creator". Gordon is the son of Bob and Flo Shumway, the older brother of Curtis and Augie Shumway, and the oldest of the Shumway children. He also has two cousins; Blinky and "Pretty Boy". Rhonda used to be his girlfriend, until she escaped with Skip on a spaceship when Melmac exploded, so now, in J&D's fan-verse, Gordon's new love interest is another Melmacian named Josephine. History Gordon Shumway attended Melmac High School for 122 years, where he majored in software and pedestrian crossing, and in college, he majored in physical education. He was also the captain of a Bouillabaseball team. At some point in Gordon's life (according to a line in the movie Project: ALF), he was an underwear model. Gordon was later employed into the Orbit Guard, and was called to duty shortly before his home planet was destroyed in a nuclear war. After being in space for a while, Gordon followed an amateur radio signal to Earth, and crash-landed his ship into the garage of the Tanners, a suburban middle-class human family consisting of social worker Willie, his wife Kate, their children Lynn and Brian, and their cat Lucky. Since the crash-landing, the Tanner family have helped take care of Gordon (whom they have nicknamed "A.L.F."), and hide him from the Alien Task Force, a U.S. military organization that tracks down alien beings. Appearance and Personality In the original ALF sitcom, Gordon has orange-colored fur, but he has implied that it is not his natural color. He has a rippled snout, facial moles, bushy black eyebrows, dark brown eyes, eight stomachs, and is three feet tall. He usually does not wear clothes in the original show. In ALF: The Animated Series, ''his appearance is mostly similar to that of his sitcom counter-part, except that his fur is more of a light brown color, and he is shown to wear clothing. His Orbit Guard uniform is light blue with yellow trim. When not on Orbit Guard duty, Gordon is mostly seen wearing a yellow Hawaiian-style shirt with patterns of black gears and red springs, and red buttons. Gordon is sarcastic, cynical, and troublesome, and sometimes he puts himself at risk of being discovered (in the ALF sitcom) or any other bad situation while doing some of his often unintentional pranks. In ToonWorld When Gordon appears in ToonWorld, he is usually seen alongside Skip, or, occasionally, Rick Fusterman. Gordon, in ToonWorld, always seems to appear in his ALF: T.A.S. appearance. He is also a regular member of The Ruxpin Renegades, and has a fanon super alter-ego known as "SkräckVarg". As SkräckVarg, his powers and abilities consist of: * Enhanced Strength and Durability * Enhanced Stamina and Jumping * Sharp/Retractable Claws (on his fingers) * Mustelid/Berserker Physiology - He has the strength and abilities of a wolverine, and can also go into a berserk form when provoked. * Fear Masking * Shockwave Clap * Combat Empowerment * Power Punch - He can throw an incredibly powerful punch. * Strength Combat * Earthquake Generation/Ground Pound - He can slam onto the ground to cause miniature earthquakes. * Dermal Armor * Enhanced Eating/Food Empowerment - He had this already, but now food can grant him more strength than before. * Stink Breath * Infrared Vision - Implemented into his helmet and mask * Enhanced Speed * Burrowing - SkräckVarg can't fly, but he can travel underground by burrowing. * Explosive Scream - Only used as a last resort if, all other attacks fail. This can greatly deplete his energy, however. He also has three weaknesses... * Hypnotic Magic - Although SkräckVarg is very strong and tough, he is vulnerable to many types of magic, especially hypnosis. If he lets his guard down, SkräckVarg may become hypnotized. * Feral Mind - If SkräckVarg stays in Berserk Form for too long, he will revert to a feral state of mind and attack anyone, friend or foe. It is hard to calm him down in this state. * After using an Explosive Scream, SkräckVarg will become exhausted, and occasionally revert back to Gordon Shumway if his energy is too depleted. This means he can't use the Explosive Scream more than once, and has to wait a few days until he can use it again. Gallery GordonShumway.png|Gordon as he appears in the "ALF" sitcom. Gordon talking.png Gordon Shumway is Bored.png|Bored... Pride_of_the_Shumways.png|Gordon seen playing Bouillabaseball. ALF TAS Don't make me turn this car around!.png|Gordon yelling at Rick in his flying car, with Skip in the back. Gordon Shumway and Rick Fusterman.png|Gordon sitting with Rick Fusterman. SkräckVarg the Melmacian Wolverine.png|Gordon as SkräckVarg. Gordon ah well.png|Shrugging. Gordon Shumway what.png|"What did I do?" Gordon sees Skip and Rick race.png|Racing against Skip and Rick during the opening sequence for ALF: T.A.S. Gordon Shumway is done with your crud.png|Gordon is fed up with something that irritates him. Gordon GASP.png|GASP! Gordon (ALF) trying to be cool.png|"Fresh toothpaste dip and barnacle chips are now being served on the main deck!" (Wait, what??) Gordon Shumway in the Kitchen.png|Demonstrating his, uh, cooking skills? Trivia * Gordon is an avid musician who sings and plays saxophone, guitar, bass guitar, drums, and piano (although he finds it hard to play without the "red" keys). * In addition to his native Melmacian tongue, Gordon can speak both English and Spanish proficiently, although his English spelling and penmanship is very poor. * In 2004, Gordon hosted his own talk show; ''ALF's Hit Talk Show. * Like most Melmacians, Gordon likes eating cats. When he appears in ToonWorld, there is a running gag where Gordon will attempt to eat certain characters who are cats, usually Gumball Watterson, Huckle, or, occasionally, Bubsy Bobcat. When Gordon tries to eat Bubsy, however, Rayman usually prevents him from doing so. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Friends of Justin Puppy Category:Friends of Teddy Ruxpin Category:Melmacians Category:Melmac Orbit Guard Members Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Celebrities Category:1980's Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Honorary S.A.F.T Squad Members Category:ALF Characters Category:Ruxpin Renegades